


I'm lost and confused with only my dog and 7 hot demon boys

by dailydoseofwhippedcream



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Romance, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydoseofwhippedcream/pseuds/dailydoseofwhippedcream
Summary: You've been pulled into hell to be a extange student and accidentally brought your dog with you... whoops?Shenanigans ensue, your dog is very cute.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, it's something.

At the time you were walking your dog, happily walking around and stopping every so often to let them smell the things around them. You had gotten to your favorite food shop and ordered something sweet. The shop owner was in the middle of giving your dog a free treat while you were getting money out to pay for your own treat when a bright light impaired your vision. You quickly held onto your dog to protect it, as it was your first instinct.

When you opened your eyes you where in some kind of assembly hall that kind of look like a church mixed with a courtroom. "The fuck am I? The hell?" You mumbled to yourself. You heard your dog growl and slowly trailed your eyes up from the ground to see several men looking my way. The man in the cheif judge seat stands out the most. He was dressed in a red suit that screamed danger, his sharp piercing eyes looked as if they were staring straight into your soul. You were petrified, and couldn't tear your gaze away. 

You probably looked like a idiot, mouth partly agape and eyes so wide they might as well be popping out of their sockets. The man was wearing a smile, which if you were in a different situation would almost seem warm and friendly. But in this moment in time? It was a terrifying smirk. He slowly turned his head to your dog that you were holding onto for dear life and raised a brow in question. This was the moment that you realized how terribly handsome this man was. In spite of your self you felt your stomach twist and fill with butterflies, making blood flow into your face making it a peachy color. 

He slid his eyes away to learn toward the man on his left who had muttered something to him that you couldn't quite make out over the blood rushing in your ears. You tried to make out what he looked like but everything had gotten foggy, all you could make out were shapes and colors. You realized you were about to faint and panicked, trying your best to keep your self grounded. You couldn't black out, not here with these strange men who had kidnapped you. You shuddered at the thought of what they might do to you if you passed out.

The sound of one single clap that echoed throughout the room brought you out of your haze. The man in red had done it, and had started talking, his voice was loud enough to be heard over your panic. "Welcome to the Devildom, human." He had said, his voice relatively deep and gravelly. It sent a chill up and down you spine, causing you to shiver. At this the man's smirk twitched wider. Your dog's light growling getting slightly louder reminded you and it's presence. "I apologize for this, we didn't mean to bring your animal here as well." He paused waiting for a response of some sort, which he didn't get. "...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked are we?" He asked sweetly, talking more before you could answer. "Well ,that's understandable. You've only just arrived, after all." His grin fell as he made eye contact with you, which had added even more unease to this whole situation. "As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom." He paused, probably waiting for you to answer. 

You gulped and looked around nervously. "The fuck? The Devildom?" You asked, your shinning personality peaking through with your language. He laughed at you, making her cheeks warm again. 

"Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent." Said the mysterious man, smiling once again. "I suppose I should start by introducing myself." You inwardly growled to yourself, what was with this dude? First he kidnaps you and then is all polite about it. The fuck is happening? "My name is Diavolo." He introduced himself. The light vibration of your pupper, still growling and still glued to your side with it's tail tucked between it's legs. Both of you were probably gonna piss yourself any minute now. His smile had fallen as he looked around the courtroom, seemingly gesturing to everyone there with only his eyes. "I am ruler of all demons, and all here know of me." He said simply, as if this was a everyday occurrence. Wait hold up did this man said demons? Ok so you've been kidnapped by some sort of occult and they were probably going to sacrifice you. Cool. Nice to know... that was sarcasm. He broke your train of thought by speaking once again. "Someday soon I will be crowned king of Devildom." What. The. Fuck. His eyes trailed back to your noisy animal. "I'm sorry I just can't quite concentrate with all that background noise." He said as politely as someone could when basically asking you to shut your dog up. 

You gulped, quickly shushing your dog and fearing for your life if your hadn't have. You pet down their back, soothing them and telling them all was fine. This seemed to calm it down enough for it to stop growling but it's back for still was up in a mohawk which you kept on soothing down with shaky hands. "Much better..." This 'Diavolo' said as he rubbed his temples. "As I was saying, this is the Royal Academy of Diavolo." He said, gesturing out to the open balcony where you could see a gorgeous view of a kingdom of sorts, filled with different colored lights lighting up the sky. You sucked in a breath and your four legged friend's tail started wagging at the relief and tension leaving your body. "... though we just call it RAD." Said Diavolo, unable to break your eyes from the otherworldly sight. There was no way this place was real, you had reasoned. All of it must be a dream. So you relaxed, and at your relaxation your dog seemed to have done the same.

Turning back to the so called prince of Devil-whatever he started speaking again. "Your standing in the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is were we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business... I'm the president of said council." He said, once again waiting for your input.

"Why am I here?" You asked genuinely curious as to how the fuck your brain is gonna take this ridiculous story farther.

The man on his left had spoken up, who was also ridiculously handsome. "I will explain everything to you." His voice was deeper than Diavolo's, and very smooth. 

"Human," Diavolo said, turning your attention back to him, "this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the avatar of Pride." As he was being introduced you pet your dog, absentmindedly giving them affection. This drew Lucifer's eye to the animal who had been completely pacified just by your touch. 

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself, probably not as quietly as he thought. 

Diavolo's voice broke the staring contest Lucifer seemed to be having with your hand. "He's also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man... not just in title I assure you. And beyond that he is also my most trusted friend." Diavolo laughed earnestly and you couldn't help but smile at him, to think you were so scared of this kind man a few seconds earlier.

Lucifer affectionately rolled his eyes at the man's antics. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo." Said he. Lucifer turned his attention to you and smirked. "Speaking on behalf of the entire student body of this great and storied school of ours... I offer you a most heartfelt welcome." 

You furrowed your eyebrows before asking. "On behalf of the students?" You hadn't really been paying that much attention to what was going on. But you were slowly realizing that this was too intricate for your pea sized brain to be able to make up. This was real. And that thought filled you with both confusion and dread. Though you didn't show it on the outside.

"Diavolo believes that we demons should be strengthening our relationship with both the Human World and the Celestial Realm. As a first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute a extange program." He took a breath before speaking again, "We've sent two students to the your world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from the Human World and two from the Celestial Realm." He paused once more, probably so you could think it over. "So I've taken it you've put two and two together at this point right?" A rhetorical question, "You've been chosen from among the people of the Human World to participate in this program of ours. Your our newest extange student." 

He looked like he was about to say something else but you interrupted before he could continue, which he did not look happy about, "Ok, but why did you bring my dog here with me? Not that I'm complaining or anything." You quickly added on the second sentence 

"Yes that... that was a accident. When we pull people from realms we bring anything that they're making direct skin contact with them so we don't bring anything here... in the nude." Lucifer cleared his throat at the thought. A"nd as you were being transported you made direct skin contact with your animal. As you are spending a year here we were not planning on you bringing a animal with you and we are going to send them back in due time, rest assured." He finished with a nod, being sure of himself.

"Wait wait wait, did you say a year? I mean it's not as if I have anyone waiting for me back home but seriously a year? If I'm staying a year then I'm damn well keeping them with me." You snapped defensively. There's no way in hell you were letting these fuckers take your only loved one left away. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Well if that's what would make you comfortable, but if they stay here we can't assure that they won't be eaten while you're at school." He cast a glance to a guilty looking finger in one of the other seats before glancing back at you.

With dead seriousness you followed his eyes and made eye contact with the large, what you were assuming was a, demon. You glared at them, cutting daggers with your eyes. "I will not hesitate to gut a bitch and string them across my walls if they even think about it." You heard a snort come one of the other demons before making eye contact with the haughty blond. "You think I'm fucking joking? I will not hesitate." You growled at the still smirking man. 

Lucifer cleared his throat once more to get your attention, your still glaring eyes quickly swiveled over to him, who seemed to also be amused by your threats. You raised a eyebrow at him. "As I was saying, after one year you will have to write a paper about your extange here in Devildom." He finished.

"Write a paper?!" You asked incredulously, you were already flunking English at home there was no way you were going to be able to write a essay on you experience.

Lucifer smirked "I'm not asking you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy." He assured, you still glared heavily at him. "Don't glare at me like that, it's not like I'll abandon you here in Devildom... you need someone to look after you, and I think that person should be my brother Mammon." So demons have family? Interesting, you learn something new everyday. "He's the avatar of greed and... how should I put it...?" He sighed heavily "You'll understand soon enough." Uh oh, you didn't like the sound of that. He pulled something that looked strangely like a iPhone out of his trenchcoat pocket and handed it to you. "Here take this device, it's called a D.D.D. it's a lot like the cell phones of your world." He explained as you walked up to the podium he was sitting at, your dog following closely behind, and carefully took the device with a raised eyebrow. 

You looked from the device back to Lucifer and back to the device again. When Lucifer started talking again you pocketed the D.D.D. and looked back up at him. "This will be yours as long as your here. Now go ahead and try and call Mammon with it." He said with a single chuckle, crossing his arms for added effect.


	2. Not a update!

Hello hello! I've been thinking about redoing this complete mess of a fic and (depending on how quickly i can figure out where tf i wanna go with this crack fueled disaster of a story) i might just do so! Sorry for the inconvenience but i was looking at the comments and they fueled me with enough motivation to maybe do this! if i do it will definitly stray much farther than the game plot and have an actual story on it's own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if im being at all honest the whole reason im thinking about doing this is because i am in desperate need of SEROTONIN in these trying times and none of the others fics on this site are doin it for me soO- sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, and sometimes that thing is doggy snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I was to lazy to add the call and got anxiety about it deleting itself if I didn't post it and I didn't want to work on it anymore so I posted it, the Mammon call and chapter 1-2 are to come next! (I might edit this chapter to add the Mammon call depends on if I'm not too lazy)  
> Yeah this kind of sucks and I hate it because I kept on forgetting that there was a dog in the room but I kind of just wanted to do some scenes where the characters interact w/ puppo


End file.
